deltagreeninitiativefandomcom-20200215-history
Izrial
Izrial is an Archangel and former Angel of Death who stepped down from his post in the heavens directly after the death of Christ, and currently an embalmer living with three other ancient roommates in London. A normally cheerful, outgoing, and charming angel, Izrial feels more at ease amongst His Father's children than his brothers in the host- and still maintains hope for them. Pre-DGI History Before Christ "I wasn't death. I'm just t'guy who tried t'figure it out with t'rest of ya." Izrial was one of the numerous angels and other entities created by God in the beginning to populate, defend, and otherwise serve his Kingdom. An Archangel, one of the higher hosts, he was created at the same time as Duma, Angel of Silence, and what he suspects to be about 0.05 milliseconds before the Archangel Raphael. The former he considers his twin, though they share no actual visual resemblance, the latter his considers his younger brother. After the Eden incident, however, mankind knew sin, and as such, death. Being an immortal creature, however, God, and Izrial for that matter, knew nothing of how it felt to die. Being curious and possibly a demanding asshole, God then charged Izrial with being the Angel of Death: he would walk the Earth with the mortals, watching and observing them as they died. For a number of years, watching was all he did, but Izrial's compassion soon led him to interact with humanity, his spirit drawn to comfort and listen to both the dead and those left behind as they passed on. This lasted for most of creation: until the advent of Jesus Christ. Jesus and the Resignation When the world switched unknowing from BC to AD in the timeline, Izrial was there, and actually became friends with Jesus Christ as he walked the Earth. Hardly a surprise, the Kid was God and God was the Kid. In the end, however, Izrial was shaken by the crucifiction, especially the events leading up to it that began in the Garden of Gethsemane. When Jesus wept, asking God if there was any way to take away His burden, no angel answered His plea, and as far as Izrial knew, even His Father stayed silent. It was Izrial who went to Him, then, comforting the Son of God and more importantly, a friend. Then, he watched them drag Him through the streets, beat Him, and crucify Him. All while the man who'd sold Him to His fate gained notoriety and eternal life from the Pit of Hell: Judas Iscariot, who upon his becoming a halfbreed took the name Balthazar. The incident was the straw that finally broke the camel's back: unable to spend more of his life watching the humans he'd come to love die, Izrial approached God and asked to retire. The request was granted, Izrial leaving Heaven and coming to live with humanity as his friend had. No one followed, save his twin, Duma. Life on Earth For the last two thousand years, Izrial, taking the last name Jordan, has traveled the Earth, holding different jobs and residences while following the terms of his resignation: don't fuck with the Balance, you're an Archangel on Earth. To that end, his careers have been mostly benign, notable ones including multiple stints in the funeral business and a time in the 1980s where he DJ'ed at Club Midnite. During this time he stayed with Duma, also meeting the hobgoblin Robin Goodfellow and saving the life of the Stag God Cernunnos, now using the name Ciaran. Tracking down Balthazar, or at least keeping tabs on him was another hobby and also point of his tenure at Midnite's, and he was present to see Natasha Romanoff enter with the Endless John Constantine, and their confrontation with the half-breed. Each time he found Balthazar, however, he found himself unable to stay around long; the feelings of bitterness and Wrath too much of a temptation. With Balthazar, Izrial wanted revenge. Thus, in 1987, Izrial moved to London, where he worked as an embalmer and lived with Ciaran, Robin, and Duma, carrying on a very quiet existence for about thirty years. Then, as you might expect, it all went to shit. Present Day/DGI Involvement Following the first rule of the DGI and perhaps the universe- there are no coincidences- ''Izrial was one of four supernatural entities to stumble across a London crime scene being investigated by Trainee Detective Constable, though he was the only one who wasn't a complete asshole about it. Because of his distinct lack of assholery, he discovered that the death was one of a string of suicides, and also that Balthazar had earlier stopped by asking for someone at the scene. Putting two and two together, Izrial gave Jane as much information as he possibly could on both the Ravenscar incident, Isabel Dotson's death, and Balthazar without giving away his true identity. He also got her phone number and a date, but we suspect that had more to do with Topless Tuesday than anything else. Unfortunately for everyone involved, however, Jane also met Raphael later that day, whose insensitive comments about suicide, near-complete lack of concern for humanity and Pride got Jane thrown into a wall, and Raphael unconscious, wounded, and in a holding cell. Izzy was called by Jane, and promptly went to retrieve his brother and apologize, while also revealing himself to her to be an Archangel. Realizing his brother was Falling and likely to be a danger to others, he brought him home to the Roommates, at the same time vowing to save him . Azrael, however, had noted the connection between Jane and Izrial, as well as Jane's refusal to stop investigating the deaths. That same night, the fallen muse met her at her office, whispering thoughts of hopelessness in her mind while lying: saying he was John Constantine, and that Izrial was a demon masquerading as an angel. When Jane was caught texting Izrial in the middle of the conversation, he sent her home, taking her phone and sending a cocky text message back to Izrial before throwing it out. Unfortunately for Izrial, that same night (no coincidences, remember?) Izrial's roommate, Robin Goodfellow, had once again met up with an old friend- Natasha Romanoff. With help from her and resident computer geek Neo, the phone with the message was found, enough evidence to guarantee Romanoff's support as well as that of the DGI in general. Meanwhile, Jane's (unbeknownst to her) half-breed angel partner, Peter, had followed her home and alerted Izrial to her situation, as well as the fact that her door had the mark of Iscariot over it. Izrial went there, removed the mark, replaced it with his own Enochian seal, and removed the demonic suggestion from Jane, giving the transmogrified essence to Ciaran in order to track down Azrael. Afterwards the two admitted their feelings for each other and kissed, despite Spotify's insistence that Izrial attempt a home run on the first night. Psychological Profile Izrial is almost definitely the most human of the Archangels, and possibly the entire Host, the only being coming close being Duma. He is deeply devoted to the Kid and His teachings, as well as His God even after their difference of opinion: to put it simply, Izrial is really just a nice guy. His demeanor is generally laid-back, and not much angers him, nor is he one to preach or judge, a believer in the sentiment that one should love the sinner and hate the sin. That said, he refuses to take part in unnecessary violence or sinful behavior, and if the person/being in question is generally proud or unrepentant of their actions, he is, perhaps understandably, standoffish. However, Izrial refuses to shut anyone completely out of his life, save one demon- beyond that, he maintains the hope that anyone can be saved. Balthazar/Judas is the main exception to this rule, Izrial's anger towards him being overwhelming to the point that he went into seclusion multiple times to keep himself from taking revenge. Killing Balthazar to protect the world or others would be one thing- but killing him due to his own personal rage and hurt would be revenge and Wrath, a sin he struggles with regarding the fallen Apostle constantly. To that end, family and friends are of utmost importance to him, although there's a part of him that considers the entire human race to fall under that umbrella. Despite his outgoing nature, however, only a few people/entities are truly close to the Archangel, mostly because of his periods of seclusion and the fact that he cannot openly reveal that he's an Archangel to most mortals. Mortals also have that issue of being...well, mortal, a fact that does not prevent Izrial from growing close to them, but certainly something that prevents them from sticking around as long as he does. The Roommates, Raphael, and Jane Doe are currently the only people in his inner circle, although with the DGI entering the fray, that may soon change. Unique Abilities Abilities These are Izrial's unique abilities. For more on general Angel or Archangel abilities, see here. *'Mortal Form: 'Izrial, unlike Raphael, is not inhabiting a human vessel. His form is actually his, the form he used and still uses to interact safely with mortals, due to the fact that his actual form is pure, blinding white light, an intensity, heat, and brightness beyond anything on Earth. This mortal form can be changed by him, to a point: he consciously keeps his healing powers from rejecting his tattoos, and his gender has been fluid throughout the years. Noticeably, his form unconsciously is affected by his mood: if in a deeply angry or saddened state, he appears darker, for lack of a better term, though the form does not affect his abilities. *'Last Caress: '''Whether or not Izrial was present for a being's death, he is able to touch what remains of their soul in the body: scars, for lack of a better word, and discover the being's last thoughts. If a death was psychically scarring enough to leave its marks beyond the body (a haunted house, for instance) he can also read this. Category:Characters